cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuhna'Sibrat nar Jirko
}}The Green Meanies (Joint ownership) |- style=background:#000000 |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Quarian |- style=background:#000000 | Age: | }26 |- style=background:#000000 | Occupation: | }Mechanic/Co-Pilot |- style=background:#000000 | Location: | }Korlus (currently) |- style=background:#000000 | Marital Status: | }Single |- style=background:#000000 | Affiliations: | }The Green Meanies |} Yuhna'Sibrat nar Jirko is the mechanic and co-pilot of the Mean Green, a modified A-61 Mantis Gunship. She is also one of the three account holders of the joint account "The Green Meanies". Appearance Yuhna's figure beneath her suit is very lithe and catlike, almost like a ballerina, and she stands a little taller than most quarian females. Her suit is a bit different from the usual quarian environmental suit, with more belts that have pouches and magnetic strips for equipment, as well as day-glo orange sections to let her be more easily seen. Her suit is mostly black and grey with intricate green cloth in bands and forming the basis of her hood, with a helmet that has a pretty fuchsia faceplate. She also has a custom-designed compactable faceplate that can attach onto her helmet to serve as a welding mask. Personality Yuhna is rather shy and introverted, as well as a woman of few words, unless someone gets her started on her favorite subject: fixing things. She possesses an immense amount of knowledge in several fields, such as mass effect physics, military-grade hardware and software, how different kinds of ships operate, and the ability to understand and repair different types of mechanical and electrical systems, and can go on and on with someone about that subject, though conversation about anything but that or her friends tends to bore her. She will spend hours surfing the extranet to simply learn more, and has only recently started to communicate on forums at the behest of Skipper and Nazh. However, she is known to work for hours on end, absorbed in her work, and will not eat, sleep, or communicate unless taken out of that state. History The daughter of Captain Sudit'Sibrat vas Jirko and Ullu'Sibrat vas Jirko, Yuhna was a rather silent child, preferring to find a place where she could fiddle with her toys and watch videos instead of interacting with others, which did not please her parents. Both wanted for her to be a greater contribution to the crew, so they showed her various stations on the ship in an attempt to get her interested. However, while not latching onto a specific part of the ship, she became fascinated as to how it all worked, and started to learn more about how various ship functions were supposed to operate, and comparing it to the Jirko's own modifications over the years. In some areas, by adding in additional knowledge where she could, Yuhna was able to slightly improve the outdated systems in terms of efficiency. This turned around her parents' opinions, but while they knew she would make a great mechanic and machinist, they were afraid of her upcoming Pilgrimage, and were worried she would not survive the great galaxy outside of the only home she had really known. Instead, Sudit and Ullu used their pull to get Yuhna to team up with one of her few friends, Moto'Fywil nar Jirko, on a joint Pilgrimage. While a loyal friend, and truly caring for his more challenged friend, Moto decided to travel to a planet where the two of them could potentially find and restore some sort of craft to bring back to the Migrant Fleet, not fully realizing that such a place might be incredibly dangerous. To that end, Moto selected the world of Anhur, the site of the Anhur Rebellions. Upon arriving, both of them stayed low, and, in their search for a safe place, came across the mostly-intact wreck of an A-61 Mantis Gunship. Yuhna immediately saw the ship as similar to her own home and insisted on staying inside so she could start fixing it. Moto, not pleased with the smaller craft, and hoping to find something larger, reluctantly agreed, guarding Yuhna and helping her find parts around the region to fix the vector-thrust craft. Sadly, Moto was struck down trying to bargain with Eclipse soldiers, leaving Yuhna all alone with no way of contacting her home. Yuhna was content with working on the Mantis, until a turian named Scipia Versenin came across her one day, and tried to talk to her. Yuhna's suit was dirty and ragged, though mercifully not yet breached, and she seemed sickly and skinnier than a normal quarian, which troubled the former Lieutenant. Scipia, going by her callsign and nickname "Skipper", tried to take her to a shelter, but Yuhna escaped to continue her work. Skipper was able to follow Yuhna to the wreck, which was now partially-repaired. Seeing the downed Mantis and the future it might hold as a functioning gunship, Skipper added to Yuhna's efforts, her familiarity with how the Mantis works making things go faster. They finally fixed the gunship, at which point Yuhna collapsed from malnutrition, dehydration, and exhaustion. Skipper took her to a local hospital, where, at Skipper's insistence, they were able to set up a sterile environment to nurse the quarian back to health. Yuhna and Skipper talked and bonded as she regained her strength, Skipper expressing a desire to help the girl out in exchange for seeing the galaxy together. Yuhna simply wanted to keep working on the Mantis once it had taken off, not entirely caring about going back to the Flotilla. To her, this was a greater adventure than she had before, as she had not only fixed something entirely on her own, but someone was incredibly pleased with the results. The two christened their new home the "Mean Green". Once Yuhna was healed and had her suit mended by Skipper, they set off to new horizons, eventually adding Dasthrag Nazh to their crew, and ending up on Korlus during the Reaper War. Category:Quarians Category:Forum Dwellers